


good old fashioned lover boy

by odysseusstwink



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Queen (Band)
Genre: Comfort and Fluff, Crowley is in love, Freddie is a sweetie, Lowkey out of character, M/M, Song: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy, absolute crack, because its freddie mercury of course he calls people love and darling, but im trying, crowley plays the guitar because fuck you, michael sheen if youre seeing this make this canon, mutual pining (if i ever write the sequel youll see but trust me for now), platonic pet names, the story behind good old fashioned lover boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseusstwink/pseuds/odysseusstwink
Summary: "Those damn heterosexuals. However, love, from years of casual lovers before settling with Jim, I can tell you for a fact that no matter how stuck in their straightness men can be, they're swayed. Hand on heart, they are. Men are weak, darling, to a friendly face and a skilled wrist."





	good old fashioned lover boy

**Author's Note:**

> michael sheen and david tenant - d o i t 
> 
> seriously tho hope yall enjoy some kinda ooc crowley and very in character freddie :)

"Dear boy, you seem very distracted this evening," Freddie muttered, tilting his head softly.  
Crowley put his guitar down slowly, fiddling with the strings and avoiding Mercury's gaze.  
"Yeah, do apologize for that, Freddie. Got a lot on my mind." Crowley responded, allowing a glance up to his friend. Freddie hummed, falling slightly back into the chair he was perched in, notebook balancing on his knees.  
"Do you want to talk about it, dear? Jim isn't expecting me home for a good few hours." Freddie asked, playing with the ring he and his boyfriend/husband shared. He smiled at it.  
"It's, uh, it's a very long story, love. I don't think either of us has the time or patience." Crowley chuckled, strumming some random chords to try and focus on music and not _him_.  
"You underestimate my curiosity, dear! We're not making any progress tonight. Tell me about it, we've nothing but hours to waste and, hey, we may just get a song or two out of it."  
Crowley chuckled, shaking his head.  
"You have a way with words, love. Well, if you simply must know-"  
"And I simply must!" Freddie interrupted.  
"Yes, well, for better or worse, you must, so let's start from the beginning, shall we?"  
Freddie nodded enthusiastically, pen hovering over the notebook on his knees.  
Crowley coughed, slightly self-conscious under the attention he was met with.  
"Well, I've known this bloke for a very long time. Years. We have this tendency to bump into one another, whether we're actively looking to or not. Every single time we meet, I try to tell him how I feel."  
Freddie nodded, scribbles already covering the page in front of him. "And how do you feel about him?"  
Crowley placed the guitar gently in its leather case and sighed loudly, throwing his body back harshly.  
"Oh Mercury, I've never loved anyone more! He wears these white and baby blue suits that show all his curves and good Lord, the way he smiles and his eyes go all bright and he gets all blushy, oh Freddie he's so beautifully perfect! He's a true angel!" Crowley ranted, to Freddie's laughs and squeals. He laughed with him, blushing hard but all embarrassment of the situation gone.  
"Oh, dear, you're in love with this fine young gentleman! You must talk to him about it!"  
"I do! Oh, Freddie, I do! Every time we meet he invites me to the Ritz for wine and food and I try to tell him every time! 'Oh Aziraphale, you're wonderful, you're stunning, you're an angel' and every time he just laughs, blushes and compliments me back! He's utterly blind to my advances! I've even tried to write him a song or two and he just says they're lovely, asks for a vinyl copy and then continues on his day!" Crowley yelled, not even noticing he'd name-dropped his love in his rambles.  
Freddie was desperately scribbling notes down, circling some words. He was laughing harshly but had kindness in his eyes.  
"When I met Jim, dear, I felt the same way: I'd tell him he was beautiful and funny and that he was my love and he'd just laugh, the bastard!" Freddie responded, causing Crowley to laugh heartily, tears in his eyes.  
The two sat, laughing and sharing moments of pining for their loves.  
"Ah, yes dear, Jim was quite alike your Aziraphale, and look at us now! When marriage is allowed, my Jim and I shall have a royal wedding!"  
Crowley chuckled sadly. Freddie frowned, about to continue when Crowley interrupted:  
"You see, love, Aziraphale doesn't love me. He is my friend, nothing more, and God, he's almost definitely heterosexual."  
Freddie frowned, resting a hand on Crowley's.  
"Those damn heterosexuals. However, love, if years of casual lovers before settling with Jim, I can tell you for a fact that no matter how stuck in their straightness men can be, they're swayed. Hand on heart, they are. Men are weak, darling, to a friendly face and a skilled wrist." Freddie winked at Crowley. Crowley laughed and cringed in response, exhausted from the unprompted therapy he had experienced. He pulled his hand from under Freddie's and ran it through his long red hair.  
"But, love, I don't want men, I want a man. A wonderful, silly, beautiful, infuriating man who ignores my existence and dines with me every other month. Truly, he pays for the Ritz's bills singlehandedly, I can safely say." Crowley hummed, rubbing his face. Freddie huffed.  
"You are a proper lover boy, dear," he muttered, almost to himself, as he wrote something down.  
He hummed a tune to himself, Crowley only half noticing. He grabbed his guitar again, dusting it off gently.  
Strumming to Freddie's hums, Crowley found a constant pattern in his friend's tune.  
Freddie turned to a clean page in his notebook and began much neater notes.  
Many minutes, perhaps an hour or two, went by before either man spoke. Freddie broke the silence first.  
"I can dim the lights," he began.  
"You can what?" Crowley responded, stopping his playing to stare at Freddie. In response, Freddie chuckled and held a finger to his lips. He began again:  
"I can dim the lights and sing you songs, full of sad things," he sang.  
He chucked a piece of paper at Crowley, it softly falling to his feet. They were chords to play, and Crowley submitted.  
"We can do a dance- no a tango." Freddie corrected the lyrics. "We can do a tango just for two.  
"I can serenade and gently play on your heartstrings, be your Valentino just for you."  
Another hour or two went by, Freddie correcting his lyrics and adding more on to their song, changing the tune and gesturing for Crowley to play along.  
Soon both were standing, lyrics abandoned on the floor nearby. They were yelling the chorus at each other, guitar roughly playing notes and them harmonizing quite beautiful. They were so loud, in fact, that when the door to the studio opened and a guest entered, neither noticed.  
"Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at nine!" Freddie sang, Crowley adding in the count to nine behind him. They were dancing around, Crowley in tears of laughter, the room filled with light-hearted shoves and off-tune 'Ooh!''s. Eventually, when Crowley did spot Jim Hutton, he pointed and laughed harder than before.  
"Jim, pleasure to see you again!" he added over the yells and singing from Freddie.  
Without stopping, Freddie grabbed his husband's waist and pulled him into a fast and frantic dance, Crowley doubled over in laughter watching Jim try desperately to catch up with Freddie.  
The two finally belted out the last line of "That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy!!!" when Freddie placed his laughing and gasping husband down, kissing him fiercely. Jim gasped, pushing him back playfully.  
"W-Well, I'm glad you two are having fun, but I did have some news for your friend, love." Jim blushed, looking at Crowley. "A friend is asking for you, dear, something about dinner?"  
Crowley laughed loudly, Freddie slapping his shoulder and roaring.  
"A good omen, truly! Go and see your friend, love, and talk to him as yourself! Leave no room for misconception!" Freddie yelled, pushing him out the room to Crowley's chuckles.  
When the couple was left alone, Jim wrapped his arms around Freddie's waist, laughing quietly.  
"Oh, darling, the friends you have. That was his lover, I presume? The man, I mean. He seemed quite lovely. A bit shy, but lovely." Jim rambled, leaving small kisses on his husband's face. Freddie hummed in amusement, still trying to calm from his impromptu dance party.  
"Oh, he better be," he replied, kissing his husband softly. They shared a laugh, Jim cocking an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Oh, worry not, love, they'll be lovers by nights end."


End file.
